The Lost Sages
by Ghost Soda
Summary: After the great kingdom, Hyrule, falls to the hands of Ganon and its princess, Zelda, disappears, Hyrule enters a era of darkness. But in the deepest of shadows, can two chosens, a Kokiri girl and a Zora to be prince, find what it takes to save a nation? Rated T for violence and swearing. R
1. Prologue

**The Lost Sages - By Ghost Soda**

**[Summary: After the great kingdom, Hyrule, falls to the hands of Ganon and the princess, Zelda, disappears, Hyrule enters a era of darkness. But in the deepest of shadows, can two chosens, a Kokiri girl and a Zora to be prince, find what it takes to save a nation? Rated T for violence and swearing. R&R]**

**- Prologue -**

* * *

The man sat on the cliff, overlooking Hyrule Castle. The wind running through his golden hair. The castle was dark, under the ruling of the Gerudo king, Ganondorf.

The blonde recalled the years he spend training under the watchful eye of Impa. In stealth, combat and Sheikah sorcery. And now it was time to put it to use.

He smiled underneath his bandaged and hopped down the cliff smoothly.

_It is time. Soon, Ganondorf will meet his demise and the kingdom will be freed._

* * *

**[A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I'm not really sure where I want to take this yet.** **I just have a vague idea of the plot. This is set a few months after the fall of Hyrule in OoT. This also might end up an OoT AU. Special thanks to Twilit Lady of Majesty for being my beta!]**


	2. Chapter 1 - Echoing Wind

**- The Lost Sages - By Ghost Soda**

**Chapter I - Echoing Wind**

* * *

****The Kokiri girl stood before the great tree of the Kokiri Forest and she continued telling him of the strange re-occurring dream that the girl experienced.

In it, the eternal child found herself in what seemed like a void of nothingness, standing before an unfamiliar kokiri, much like herself. Her dark blonde hair curled around her face and twin pigtails cascaded over the sleeves of her tunic. The girl always spoke words and disappeared into dust before the dream ended.

The dream was blurred and the only word she could remember when she woke up were "fate".

Once the forest deity digested the information, he spoke.

"Thy dreams are a sign. A sign that a time of darkness has befallen the kingdom; a time of heroes. Young Fado, thou must face thy destiny. Thou are no ordinary Kokiri."

Fado was in disbelief. "I'm...different? But how would I help Hyrule, even if I am a hero, I'm just a kid..."

Hearing her doubt, the deity continued. "But do not fear young one, thou will not face this alone. Thou must find someone with a destiny much like yours, a Zora known as Kasuto, only together can you bring light to the land." He explained.

"Thou path will be fraught with peril, but as long as courage stays in thou heart, thou will succeed. Are thou ready?" Summoning her courage, the young girl nodded.

"Very good. First, thou must find weapons for if thou run into the monsters that dwell in the dark. Next, thou must venture to Zora's domain, and as thou are no ordinary Kokiri, thou will be alright leaving the forest." The Great Deku Tree finished.

"Farewell, young Fado."

"Goodbye, Great Deku Tree." Replied the girl, and she left. To face her destiny...and fate.

* * *

"Zora's Domain, huh?" Fado mused as she looked over her map. She had found it in the forest along with a slingshot, an empty bottle and kept them in a bag made of leaves sewed together. And her violin on her back.

She felt bad for leaving without telling Mido, but she knew if she told him, he wouldn't let her go.

In front of her was a huge field, much bigger than the Kokiri Forest. Filled with all kinds of different places that made the forest look ant-sized in comparison, however, she quickly shook herself out of her fascination: she needed to find Zora's Domain, she couldn't afford to become side-tracked.

She reopened her map and located it. Once she knew where it was, she began her walk.

As she made her way, she began to remember what the Great Deku Tree said. _"Thou are no ordinary Kokiri." "Thou will be alright leaving the forest." _Then it hit her. Link could leave the forest. Did he have a destiny as well? Why didn't he come back after all those years then? A part of her had the answer, but she didn't want to believe it.

Then, there was the violin. She had initially not wanted to bring it for fear of losing it, but it was almost as if the instrument called to her, and before she knew it, she had brought it.

As she walked, she noticed a river and recognized it as the river that lead to the domain she was looking for. As she passed by a strange man selling beans [who would pay 100 rupees for beans anyway?] she heard a splash from the river and looked over to see a humanoid fish known as a Zora.

"Hey, are you heading towards Zora's Domain?" The Zora - male - asked. Fado, at a loss for words at seeing a Zora for the first time, simply nodded in response.

"Where there be no point in going there now; it's frozen solid." The Zora responded, looking forlorn.

"What? How?!" Asked the forest girl in disbelief at the revelation. Great domains don't just freeze overnight.

"It happened after the Gerudo king, Ganondorf, took over Hyrule," Began the fish-like man. "a strange beast invaded our domain. It froze the place as well as most of our people. A few, however, managed to escape to Lake Hylia." He explained.

_'A few survived. Then maybe Kasuto did too?' _Fado thought. The Zora then noticed something.

"A boy came here a while back wearing clothes much like yours, do you know him perhaps?" He asked. Upon hearing the description, the eternal child instantly knew who it was: Link. With a nod, she replied.

"Yeah, do you know where he went?" She asked. The man shook his head.

"After saving princess Ruto, he just took off. Nobody's seen the kid since." He replied. "Anyways, I better get going to the others. See ya later!" And with those parting words, he ducked back into the river, swimming away. The forest child watched him swim off before making her way to the lake and the surviving Zora. On the way across the large field, she noticed the sun was beginning to set slightly. Figuring that she'd find somewhere to stay before it fully disappeared into the horizon.

The girl went over the fence with little difficulty and was soon greeted with the sight of a large expanse with a lake in the middle. The brightness of the sun shone off the water, giving it a beautiful glittering appearance. After admiring the beauty, Fado remembered why she came and ran down the small hill to the lake, yet that proved a mistake and she fell over, sliding down the remainder of the hill on her belly.

Feeling increasingly stupid, she quickly picked herself up and looked around for any Zora. She was startled a bit when one popped up in front of her, splashing some water on her. The Zora looked at her inquisitively.

"What is it that you need?" The Zora, female this time, asked. Fado collected herself and asked.

"Do you know anyone named Kasuto?" At the mention of the name, the Zora looked annoyed, much to Fado's confusion.

"The man only looks out for himself." Commented a nearby Zora with barely restrained venom in their voice.

"When that monster came to our domain, he turned tail and ran like a coward!" Another added with equal anger. Fado blinked in confusion. Surely it had to be a misunderstanding. The Great Deku Tree said that they could only save the kingdom together.

"Do you know where he went?" Fado pressed on, knowing she had to find him. The first Zora sighed.

"He's probably in the Kakariko Village tavern, knowing him." She said, gesturing to the general direction of said village.

Once Fado left to find the village, one of the Zora's noticed the setting sun.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let the child go alone?" He asked. The female Zora simply smiled back.

"She seems like a courageous child, much like Link was."

* * *

The sky was a brilliant shade of orange as Fado finally made it to Kakariko Village. Upon arriving, she sat against a nearby wall to regain her energy. The energy she used running around the field, from place to place for most of the day. Once she felt her energy fill her body once more, she stood up and looked around. The village was quiet and filled with many humble houses as well as a windmill. After a small search, she located the tavern and walked inside.

The tavern was sparsely filled, a few people here and there looking to drink or just relax from a hard day's work. Farore knows how intense a work day can be. And while filled, it was easy to spot the red-cloaked Zora from the rest of the people there.

Fado gingerly walked over to him when the bar-tender noticed her.

"Aren't 'cha a little young to be drinking, missy?" The large bearded man asked.

"Drink what?" Asked the blonde child, having never heard of alcohol at her forest.

"Uh... never mind." The man replied with a shrug and continued serving others. Fado turned over to the cloaked Zora and sheepishly asked.

"You're Kasuto, right?"

"That's me." He replied without looking, before taking another drink of the milk in his hands.

"I need your help." Fado began. That seemed to get the man's attention as he put down his drink and faced her.

"What's in it for me?" He asked, resting his head on his hand and his elbow on the bar table.

"What?" Asked Fado in confusion.

"What's. In it. For. Me? I make it a point not to go around doing free favors for everyone." He then finished that statement with chugging the rest of his milk before getting up, leaving rupees on the counter, and walking out of the bar as the sun began to disappear into the horizon.

Fado, determined not to let him go, followed him out.

"The fate of Hyrule depends on it!" She called.

"Hyrule is already gone. It's been gone since Ganondorf and the the Gerudo took Hyrule castle, and nothing you and I can do will change that!" He called back, continuing to walk away.

"But there _is_ hope! The Great Deku Tree told me, but I need you!" She called back, the duo leaving Kakariko Village. Kasuto then shot around to face Fado.

"Then what will we do. I hardly believe that a two people would succeed in bringing down Ganondorf when the Knights of Hyrule couldn't! We'd be risking our lives and for what? Because a magic tree told you? As fun as that sounds, I have better things to do." And with that, he began to leave. However, as he did, a ghostly poe appeared in front of him, as well as one behind Fado, keeping her from escaping.

"Looks like we got company." Mused Kasuto, reaching into his cloak and bringing out a blade. Fado nervously brought out her slingshot. And the battle begun.

Fado immediately shot at the ghost in front of her, wounding it. The ghost retaliated buy using its lantern to shoot fire at the girl and caught off - guard, it hit her, burning her left side. She clutched her side in pain and tried to shoot at the poe once more.

Kasuto wasn't faring much better. Being used to the poe's attacks, he dodged the fire, hitting the poe with his sword, however, as soon as it disappeared, two others appeared for it. As more poes appeared, the duo were hit were more attacks and soon they sounds themselves surrounded by a horde of poes, hopelessly out numbered.

Just as a poe was about to deliver the final strike to the forest girl, a flash of black suddenly flew out from the distance, hitting the poe, causing it to cry out and disappear in a blue fire.

The duo's savior was a figure, a cloak covering its features. The other poes took notice and immediately came at the new-comer, but their efforts proved to be for naught as they dodged the ghosts attacks with precise, almost blur movements, striking them until there were no more.

Once the ghosts had been vanquished, Kasuto and Fado turned to face their rescuer, each with expressions of confusion.

"Who are you, and why did you help us?" The former ventured, a hint of accusation in his question. The other either didn't notice or didn't mind. The figure took off his hood, revealing golden hair over crimson eyes, his other features covered by bandages.

"My name is Sheik. You must follow me to my village, I will explain everything there." And with that, the young man began to walk off, Fado followed but the Zora did not. Sheik took notice and turned around.

"Why should we follow you? How do we know you didn't send those ghosts?" He asked as he placed his sword back in its sheath.

"We do not have time, you are in great danger! I assure you that I am not your enemy. I can't explain here so we must go." The man replied, looking impatient. Kasuto thought it over and reluctantly followed, assured that if this man were trying to set them up, he could fight him off, or at least get away. And if the girl didn't follow him, well sucks for her.

* * *

Lucky for the trio, they left the field without any more ghostly encounters, to which Kasuto noted that they must have seen him coming and ran for the hills. Now, the three were making their way through the Death Mountain trails, the rocky path only lit by the light of the moon.

As they trailed on, the ground began to rumble and Kasuto noticed a shadow on him. He looked up just in time to jump out of the way of a falling boulder that hit the ground where the Zora once stood.

"Oh, and watch out for falling rocks." Sheik noted offhandedly, not bothering to look over and continuing to walk.

"_Gee, thanks_." Kasuto shot back, following the sheikah with a scowl on his features. The other man either didn't notice or didn't care as he continued the path.

"So, where are we going, anyway?" Kasuto asked after some time.

No response.

The Zora groaned. This guy - who called himself 'Sheik' - didn't seem to enjoy talking. The whole walk through Kakariko Village, whenever Fado would ask something, the man would either respond short and vague or not at all.

He was hiding something, that's for sure. The only question was what.

Finally, the Sheikah stopped, catching Kasuto off guard, who was distracted and bumped into the former's back. Kasuto looked around, only to see that they were on a high part of the mountain, nothing of interest nearby.

"Why are we stopping?!" He demanded, standing up and brushing off his cloak. Much to his annoyance, Sheik didn't respond, and simply walked to a boulder and began to move it. Kasuto was about to speak again before Sheik pushed the boulder away.

Behind it was a small village.

* * *

**Finally done! I originally was going to end the chapter when Sheik introduced himself, but I got more ideas and decided to keep going. Thanks to Twilit Lady of Majesty for being an awesome beta.**

**Sorry for the failure of a cliff hanger attempt. I couldn't think of anything better to put there. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. constructive criticism is great as well.**

**Also, sorry about the username change. I'm now Ghost Soda and, hopefully, will stay that way.**

**- Ghost Soda**


End file.
